fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kagura Yamamoto
Kagura Yamamoto is a knight-style Mage and the twin sister of Yumiko Yamamoto, who serves as the armies Supreme-Commander of Arms and Warfare for her intellect and tactics. She was asked to join Star Breaker Guild but refused to remain leader of the armies weapons and warfare acting above generals. She is the main director of the evolution of Rune based Power Armor utilized by elite soldiers within the army while also working on other elite projects with the Imperial Army Research and Development Department as a Vice-Director. She is also the woman who brought the imperial army the Shocktrooper program through the usage of Rune Magic on a mass-produced scale to construct multiple suits for the usage of the Empire of Mana and it's army. Appearance Similar to her sister Yumiko, She is a blond-haired young woman of short stature. She has the appearance of a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has shared some similar traits from her sister in regards of looks. Yumiko is dressed in Saber wears typically a military-styled red dress with a translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt. She also wears golden metal boots with reinforced steel plates inside the boot itself. When off-duty she wears a light-weight version of her clothing using a collar around her neck, with a pair of matching red gloves, a skirt along her waist with a pair of black pants on. She also appears wearing a lightweight top on with a Pallium-styled red and gold cloth on her shoulder. She also wears black pants with matching boots when as well as carries two knives in each boot. Personality She is a strong-willed young woman who always speaks resolutely. She is courageous, determined, and set on making the imperial guard, the best of the best even if that includes whipping them into shape herself. She enjoyed a sport, swimming, going to the arena to watch the games, eating bread and training her troopers. When off-duty at the beach, she was shown to wear a one-piece swimsuit during a large party with the guild. Kagura is extremely loyal, independent, and reserved; she appears cold but is actually suppressing her emotions to focus on her goals. However at times, she can be reckless and a bit hot-headed when angered, however, refuses to reveal her emotions in front of troopers or higher officials such as the emperor himself or even Fuyu. She is also a tactical genius in combat as well as a master builder using her knowledge of Rune Magic to be able to turn a suit of armor into powerful magical power Exo-suits for basic imperial to take on even the most dangerous of magical users. History Back-story Born alongside her brother and sister, Hiroki and Yumiko she is the youngest of the 3 children, she was born in Flore in the port town of Hargeon. She grew up with them along that city until a fateful fire started was triggered suddenly out of thin air burned the nearby area, the house caught on fire as the entire household burned down including with their mother and fathers, however, the children were out playing in the yard when it happens. Afterward, the events of this the both Hiroki and Kagura head north past seven heading to the country of Mana to start over again simply since that the Empire of Mana are willing to pay top coin for solid warriors and skilled mages to join their army. Years after joining the army with her brother they both kept getting mail from Yumiko simply to keep touch with her, who since joined the Fiore Royal Military and they trained for many months until Kagura became a highly respected commander in the Regno Rosa Army. Two Kingdoms Saga She will be in the Two Kingdoms Saga. Magic and Abilities Magic Rune Magic (経典の魔法 Kyōten no Mahō) Rune Magic, in a sense, is similar to the Solid Script in that it allows for a plethora of effects through the illustration of a variety of symbols into the air through a medium or one's own magical power. When used by Kagura has more in common with its brother in terms of being written into the very nature of armors. Through hundreds of interweaving along the inside of the very armor itself, she was able to make the process to make "Rune Shocktroopers Armor" used by the imperial forces today through using the many types of runes to augment the heavy armor to move much lighter while also acting as a powerful tank in combat. Using her runes she can either fight using strikes through magically augmented strikes or use her runes to signal for hollow suits of Shocktrooper armor to come down to support her in combat, that she personally made to act without of a host and using them as personal bodyguards. *'Mass-Rune Armor Production' - She is able to draw upon runes upon machines to write multiple markings within the very armor itself to be able to augment the speed and power of the user. It is defined as hundreds of subcategories, ancient runes, modern runes and the like. Using this she is able to oversee the mass-production of suits that are made to counteract any Magic Wielder attempts to break the law within the country. *'Rune Armor Control' - As a result of empowering them all by herself. She is able to completely control an entire legion of fully augmented unmanned armored suits at once by simply focusing her mind during combat. This gives her an advantage to completely overwhelm sheer numbers of metallic suits at once or disable an enemy attempting to use it. The only limitation to this spell is while a person is using a fully augmented suit depending upon a range of 15 feet around her, if they manage to break free from it or simply get out of that radius then they can regain control of the suit. *'Master Override' - When using her runes when using an enemy that uses a similar technique on her, she is able to reprogram the runes to react with a simple high-speed reprogramming as seen with prisoners attempting to flee using Rune Armor Suits turning the suits into iron crypts to trap them inside instead. Archive (古文書 Ākaibu) also known as the All-Knowing Magic (マジックのすべてを知っています, Majikuu no Subete wo Shiite I Masu) is a Caster Type magic that is utilized to transfer information into the form of magical energy that can be stored into a massive magic database system, that is unique to each individual user, depending on their experiences. She is known to use this during her time as a general to be able to transfer data to commanders on the field while accessing data from nearby locations. *'Force Blast' - Kagura can manifest his Archive Magic in a form of Magical screens and forcefully explode them in front of his target causing similar damage of a blast. It is sufficient enough to throw away his target into the air *'Force Shield' The user creates a shield from screens of Archive Magic. It is, however, unknown to what degree they can stand up to assaults. *'Telepathy' (念話 Terepashī): With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. A strong Mage like Brain can use this Magic with mass people. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages as well as a common practice in the Imperial Army. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magics in existence. The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. Requip (換装魔法レキップ, Rekippu lit. Express Equipmentary Magic), also known as Ex-equip, is a Caster Magic and a type of Spatial Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. Trained by her sister through clearly still lacking in this skill she isn't as skilled using it as much as her sister. However, she still makes use of it calling upon weapons and clothing from her own pocket dimension using both guns and blades with the greatest of ease. Abilities Unyielding Leadership and Tactics Despite her young age she is brilliant mind in terms of commanding lesser officers to the best of there abilities and is a skilled "Tactical Forecaster" being able to come up with extremely throughout Tactics in combat. From a small Squad of soldiers to an entire legion she has proven that as a skilled general, that she can keep others in line and motivated to keep fighting, even facing unwinnable odds to protect their families and Empire. Master Level Scientist Being the Vice-Director of the Imperial Army Research and Development Department she has shown to having created a number of devices and techniques to aid her in battle as well as aid the head Director Kenji Ringo in the Rejuvenation Ritual that restored Takashi Suzugamori back to regaining his youth. Near-Master Level Swordsmen When in a real contest she is proven as an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed through just under her sister's skills in terms of swordplay, she is still able to keep her own. She can perform attacks with perfect precision and stop them in an instant. Though not often shown in combat, she is able to defeat her brother multiple times in a normal sword fight using bamboo sticks. She was able to hold off Cressida Barrett in single combat for a long period of time using only a sword during the Battle of Regno Rosa. Enhanced Speed She has shown to be able to use her smaller frame to replace overwhelming strength with a great amount of speed. Being able to evade incoming strikes or including projectiles and other fast weapons. Though not the greatest compared to others she still carries an amazing talent in it. Enhanced Durability Despite her fragile appearance and her tendency to avoid combat if possible, She has proven herself to be quite resilient: she was able to survive the assault of a sadistic from the demon Tao Kung and still manage to stay conscious and somehow get back up. Equipment *'Traditional Katana & Combat Pack' - A imported weapon built during the trade with international trade center following Emperor Mashiro's love for the type of sword, it's been a staple to the point it was built deep in the center of Rengo Rosa. Following this, it was mass produced all across Rengo Rosa to be a common melee blade which can be used by swiftest of warriors. Being such, he is equipped with one from his former post of being an Imperial officer of the Rengo Rosa warriors along with a full set of automatic assault rifles, long-range rifle and ammo, some of them being made to directly target magical users. Being equipped with this as a standard combo pack, which includes first-aid, rope, a combat knife, a few flares and explosive bombs. *'Crimson Rose' Her main weapon is a red and white broadsword it appears as a double-edged sword with a white and red blade with a black handle, with the blade wrapped in bandages similar wrapped around it sometimes. This sword can channel her magical energy to gradually engulfs in a mix of flames and lightning through the sword. The sword itself can also use the Lightning attack as a projectile based attack from a distance. *'Victoria' The original sword is a red sword and black outline single bladed sword. When channeling magic through it the sword can create an effect of hurricane of wind with a red petals in a high-speed twister to tear through large groups of enemies in a swing sweep. *'VP5-97 Sub Machine Gun' It is her favorite side-arm. It is a hand-held sub-machine gun with a drum kit with 200 bullets on each side of the magazine using a dual phase function to switch between both sides of the helical-feed magazine. This allows a switch between two magazines with a flick of a button on the gun before needing a replacement. It is primary usage to pepper armored enemies to keep them busy or sweep through multiple low armored targets for a swift victory. It is ineffective facing giant-sized enemies or bulletproof targets like Iron Dragon Slayers, Air Mail or Golems due to lack of penetration. Requip Armors b866605cb0036974ca252aed29adacee.jpg|Crimson Tyrant Armor along with Crimson Rose Saber.(Fate.EXTRA).full.1315682.jpg|Scarlet Rosa Dress Lightining_Fist.jpg|Valkyrie Custom Rune Assault Suit *'Scarlet Rosa Dress' (スカーレットのバラの鎧, Sukāretto no bara no yoroi) Her primary outfit is an imperial officer uniform customized to act as a makeshift armor when in combat. It carries a regal outfit cross between a regally made dress and a suit of battle armor underneath with a protective chest plate underneath the cloth. Made with a roman-based theme compared to most to inspire loyalty into others. *'Crimson Tyrant Armor' (クリムゾンタイラントの鎧, Kurimuzontairanto no yoroi) Known to be her primary combat suit when on the battlefield it was given to her by her Sister following the defeat of Cressida Barrett. It is an ancient set of armor originally worn by her before being outfitted to be used by Kagura. Her body is covered completely in thick armor that entirely wraps her small frame aside from the missing helmet. The female's armor is a white armor with crimson red markings and runes around it. Oftenly worn with her hair in a bun like her sister when using this armor. This suit augments the usage of Darkness Magic and her sword turns a crimson-red aura around it. This armor can generate blood-red flames from its gauntlets and the blade itself to launch crimson red flames out toward unexpecting victims. When combo with the Crimson Rose it becomes a powerful juggernaut with the armor able to resist more than 50% of most incoming magical based attacks. *'"FXN-66 Valkyrie" Prototype Rune Assault Suit Custom' This suit is a prototype made as an upgrade of the previous model replacing the solid weapons with augmented lightning-based weapons and Plasma Claws. It carries a sleeker body and inwards built weaponry with a back and feet boosters. Made to surpass the original in every way possible it was augmented with super-fast reflexes and runes linked directly to the wielders brain to predict movements based on thought. The machine is still in early stages having issues with the G-Forces from the sheer speed of the suit leaving the users most unable to handle it with some passing out after using it. Through Kagura is able to use the suit for a long period of time, she only uses it as a last result given that it requires a lot of magical energy to keep running at max power. Trivia *Kagura's appearance is based off "Playable Saber" or "RED Saber" from Fate Extra and Fate Extra CCC merged with Mordred or Saber of Red into one OC. Category:Rengo Rosa Category:Female Category:Fire Magic User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Star Breaker Guild